


How Leatherface Got His Mask

by orphan_account



Series: How They Got Their Masks [3]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Leatherface got his mask made out of human skin
Series: How They Got Their Masks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908652
Kudos: 7





	How Leatherface Got His Mask

“I just can’t take no pleasure in killing. There’s just some things you gotta do. Don’t mean you have to like it” 

The Old Man

He was a family man. He loved his family. Really he did. Drayton was mean to him. But he still loved him. Really he did. Honestly. 

He tried to be an honest boy. He didn’t tell lies. Well he didn’t tell anything. But in his head he was a truly honest boy. He didn’t lie to anyone. Even his victims. Well he tried. 

They saw him as a big terrifying creature. He really was a gentle boy. Well he tried to be. He tried so hard and no one saw that. That was why he was angry. No one saw him for who he truly was. He was a gentle, honest boy with feelings. 

He did love meat though. Again he was honest. He loved his victims' meat. He would eat it by the pound. He loved it. It was delicious. 

He also enjoyed killing. It was fun. The hunt. 

But the thing he loved the most was his Chainsaw. He kept it clean. He kept it safe. It was his best friend. He loved it. 

He loved his family though. The Chainsaw was a part of his family. And it was never mean to him. Never. Ever. That was why he loved it. 

He made his masks with love and care. His Chainsaw helped him. It got him the faces he needed for them. For the masks. 

Leatherface made his first mask out of a dead pig. He found the face and made the straps. It was his first friend. Before the Chainsaw. 

He made many more masks after that. He loved them all. He was honest with them and they were honest with him. He cared for them and they cared for him. It was a good cycle. He loved it. 

Leatherface was an honest boy. A good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
